


February 12, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos tensed as he attempted to enjoy eating strawberries.





	February 12, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Amos tensed as he attempted to enjoy eating strawberries and disregarded the hungry creature near the kitchen window.

THE END


End file.
